marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Rasputin (Earth-TRN414)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN414 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'8" | Weight = 500 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, teacher | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Simon Kinberg | First = | Quotation = Four to five moments. That's all it takes to be a hero. Everyone thinks it's a full time job. Wake up a hero, brush your teeth a hero, go to work a hero. Not true. Over a lifetime, there are only four or five moments that really matter. Moments when you're offered a choice, to make a sacrifice, conquer a flaw, save a friend, spare an enemy. In these moments, everything else falls away, the way the world sees us, the way we-- why?!!? | Speaker = Colossus | QuoteSource = Deadpool (film) | HistoryText = Colossus is again a member of the X-Men and a teacher at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters in the new timeline created by Wolverine going back to the 1970s to prevent Mystique from assassinating Bolivar Trask. Deadpool Colossus tried on multiple occasions to bring mutant mercenary Deadpool into the X-Men, because Colossus believed Deadpool should use his extraordinary abilities for good. On one occasion, he and his X-Man trainee Negasonic Teenage Warhead tried to apprehend Deadpool and bring him to Professor X. They interrupted Deadpool as he was attacking the convoy of mutant criminal Ajax. Deadpool was furious that they allowed Ajax to escape, so he didn't go along with them. Much later, Deadpool enlisted their assistance in rescuing his ex-girlfriend from Ajax. Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead fought off Ajax' right-hand woman, Angel Dust. They managed to defeat her together, while Deadpool was able to defeat Ajax and rescue his ex-girlfriend. Deadpool had Ajax crippled on the ground, and Colossus pleaded for Deadpool not to kill him. Deadpool killed him anyway because he found Colossus' heroic speech too long. Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead parted ways with Deadpool afterwards, with Angel Dust apprehended. | Powers = *'Enhanced Strength' *'Superhuman Durability' | Abilities = See Peter Rasputin (Earth-10005)#Abilities | Strength = He proved able to lift truck wheels with ease (500 kilograms) and large blocks of concrete. | Weaknesses = See Peter Rasputin (Earth-10005)#Weaknesses * Speeches: A downside to Colossus is that he doesn't know when to shut up or not but in. He aggravates Deadpool every time they meet with his "hero" lessons. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Daniel Cudmore makes a cameo as Peter Rasputin in the new timeline of the ''X-Men'' film franchise at the end of X-Men: Days of Future Past. Stefan Kapičić voices Colossus in the film Deadpool, with motion capture provided by Andre Tricoteux and facial motion capture provided by Greg LaSalle. Kapičić reprises his role as Colossus in Deadpool 2, while Cudmore will reprise the role in the upcoming film Dark Phoenix. * While in other films Colossus has no clear nationality, in Deadpool he speaks with the pronounced Russian accent from the comics. | Trivia = * According to Deadpool, Colossus used an unknown social network. }} ja:コロッサス/ピーター・ラスプーチン(アースTRN414) Category:Rasputin Family Category:Social Network Users